My (Haunting) Shadow (1-Shot)
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Ryou has a different shadow than before and it's quite malicious. Tendershipping.


Ryou never did like his shadow after his father had given him the Millennium Ring for his birthday a couple of years ago. There was just something about it that Ryou didn't like. Sometimes it felt as if it were just an oozing mass of evil darkness while other times it felt like he was saying and doing things that were not of his own accord. It almost seemed to give him a dark aura, or at least that's what his last friend had said, and Ryou couldn't figure out why.

To him, it was like everything collapsed after he had received the ring: His father left, his friends abandoned him, the teachers started to dislike him, his coworkers didn't like being around him, and he could go on. Yet, he had never actually seen what others proclaimed to be the 'demon following him around.' Sure, he had more nightmares than before but didn't that come with being alone? He also had begun hearing a voice that he was certain was coming from inside his head, but he figured that his mind was only trying to make up for his loneliness. Of course, with the loneliness came the depression, but he handled that well enough with Netflix and ice cream.

He yawned softly as he walked to work. He had woken in a surprisingly decent mood and he was determined to keep it for the rest of the day since it was a rare occurrence. He figured it was because of the lack of nightmares he had last night but he couldn't be sure. The day itself wasn't all that great with the heavy rain clouds hovering above, and it contrasted with his current mood.

Slipping a glance at the watch that was wrapped around his wrist, he realized that he would be late to work if he didn't hurry up. In truth, it wasn't that big of a deal since it was only a measly flower shop that barely got by, but Ryou had a thing about being punctual. He looked around to see where he was to find that he was about to pass an alleyway that would lead directly to the street he needed to be on. A cold shiver shot down his back at the thought of what, or rather who, may lurk down the dark alley and he could practically feel his good mood start to slip down the drain.

 _It'll be fine,_ Ryou tried to convince himself. _It's broad daylight. No one is dumb enough to attack someone at this time of day._ Seeing as how his argument for going down the alleyway seemed pretty logical, he began walking down it. There weren't any lights and the dark sky above didn't help much in the way of sight but Ryou got by. Barely.

He not only tripped over his own two feet a few times but ran across rats and discarded garbage that had been thrown away from the windows above or that had flown from the garbage bins. _My shoes are going to be unrecognizable when I'm done with this,_ Ryou thought in disgust as he tried and failed to avoid the garbage and rat tails. He was busy trying to shake a piece of what appeared to be paper, although he had a sneaking suspicion that it was actually toilet paper, off of his shoe when laughter resounded around the alley.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from in front of him. A tall man stepped forward from the shadows. His clothes were obviously freshly stolen if the unclipped tags were anything to go by and his greasy chestnut hair resembled nothing short of a bird's nest. "What pretty little thing do we have here? Lose your master, pet?"

Ryou resented his previous thought of 'No one is dumb enough to attack someone during this time of day.' _Of course, I forgot to remember all the stupid people in this city,_ he thought with a mental facepalm. He straightened up and easily forgot about the trash on his shoe. "I'm not lost," he replied coolly. He got used to standing up to bullies in high school despite not being able to fight or run very far. "I'm just on my way to the other side of this alleyway, and I regret to tell you that I must be going." He made to go past the man, but he shoved him back.

"Oh, no," the stranger practically purred. "You and I are going to have some _fun_."

Ryou didn't like the way he said the word 'fun' and it put a nervous swirl in his gut. The guy had to have had two feet on him in height and about a hundred or so pounds in weight. Fighting was not an option. His athletic abilities were still crappy as well but he'd have to take his chances. "I don't think so," he said before turning around and swiftly walking back the way he came. A hand was wrapped around his throat before he could even hear the guy move and Ryou's brown eyes widened in surprise when he was lifted off the ground.

"Now, now, I said we're going to have fun," the man whispered in his ear and Ryou tried valiantly to struggle out of the grip the man had on him. Breathing and speaking were difficult with the hand crushing his windpipe, and he desperately tried to pry the man's hand off his throat.

 _Bloody Hell,_ Ryou thought as he tried kicking the stranger between his legs. With him facing away, it was hard to judge where exactly the man's balls were. _Damn it!_ He felt the man's other hand begin running over his torso, and he could hear the man's breath became heavier with what Ryou hoped wasn't arousal. "L-Lemme go!" he managed to bite out harshly. Then, the hands and man's presence were suddenly gone.

Ryou just barely caught himself from falling when his feet hit the ground, and he spun around to see where the man had gone. Nothing was left in the alley except for the rats, the trash, and himself. _What the Hell?_ He thought in surprise. There wasn't even a single draft of the wind or one stirring of a dust particle. _Did he just disappear into thin air?_ He began to contemplate it when he remembered why he was down the alley in the first place. _Crap! I'm gonna be late for work!_ With that thought, Ryou began quickly walking down the rest of the alleyway so he wouldn't be late clocking in. In fact, he was in such a hurry that he didn't realize that his shadow was missing from his side.

* * *

The shadow was hovering in the alley Ryou had just left. The man who had just attempted to take advantage of him was curled up against the dirty wall covered in scratches and abrasions. "Now, now," the shadow mocked as it began to take shape. A look-a-like of Ryou but with wilder hair and more muscle formed from the shadow. A sickening evil grin was plastered onto his face as his crimson eyes bore into the man's very soul. His sharp canines gleamed despite the lack of light. "Why don't _we_ have some fun." The man found that he couldn't scream as the knife that suddenly appeared in the shadow's hand made painful contact with his skin. "Only I can mess around with Ryou!" the shadow shouted before losing his temper and sending the man to the Shadow Realm to suffer for eternity. "Bloody bastard better learn that!"

* * *

 **Ah~ feels good to have another one done and uploaded. Please enjoy and REVIEW~ :) More coming out soon~**


End file.
